


The Last Straw

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Post-Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would Harry decide to move out of the house he's been sharing with Sirius & Remus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius always claimed that it hadn't been his fault. How was he to know that the support had been damaged? It wasn't something he should be expected to check. Of course he hadn't wanted to embarrass Harry and he was very sorry but there was no way Sirius could be blamed

Harry had always felt that, all things considered, his godfather ought to have realized that no piece of furniture was going to hold up forever. It was, after all, 400 years old. That Harry refrained from pointing out that no piece of furniture had ever been built to endure what Sirius and Remus put that one through was an indication of his great fondness for both men.

Remus never said anything about the incident. This had more to do with the fact that the slightest mention of the occurrence usually reduced him to hysterics. Sirius and Harry finally agreed to never mention the subject in his presence again. Neither liked being left with the choice of stalking off in irritation or joining him in rolling on the rug until they collapsed in exhaustion and stopped laughing.

It wouldn't have bothered Harry so much if so many people hadn't be present for the event. He was used to Sirius and Remus' antics but had always believed they would maintain an ordinary front while he had company. Sirius would sometimes point out that they had tried but this was not well received.

The profusion of witnesses seemed to guarantee that word of the incident would spread. Hermione did try and point out in what she fondly believed was a comforting manner that it wasn't likely that anyone that hadn't been there would ever believe the story. Harry found no real solace in this, though he did have to agree with the accuracy of the statement. If he hadn't been there, he wouldn't have believed it himself.

It had started out as quite a normal evening. Harry had warned Sirius and Remus that several of the Weasley's and Hermione would be dropping by. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's wedding anniversary soon and they were planning a surprise party in their honor.

They had played host to the group with easy conviviality and retired upstairs shortly after 9 p.m. Harry was able to assure his friends that Sirius and Remus were in the habit of going to bed early (he did not mention that this sometimes meant before 10 a.m.) and everyone went back to squabbling amiably over the menu, music and party favors for the event.

Less then twenty minutes after his godfather and his godfather's significant other had gone upstairs, Harry noticed that Fred, Bill and Percy kept glancing up at the ceiling in puzzlement. They were seated on the sofa near the window, and Harry knew exactly what was over their heads.

It had always puzzled Harry how two fully grown and normally very competent wizards could not manage a simple silencing charm that he had mastered before his third year at Hogwarts. Remus had long ago decided not to tell him that Sirius found the whole thing such a turn-on that Remus was generally jumped before the spell was more then half completed. Sirius was only sometimes jumped before he completed it, but he was usually in such a hurry that he habitually forgot at least one of the gestures needed to assure that the sound would not travel in any direction. This time he'd missed the floor.

No one seemed to notice amiss except the three directly beneath the bedroom, so Harry decided not to say or do anything about it. The pair upstairs seemed to be making an uncharacteristic effort to be quiet and anything he did would only call attention to what was happening. Percy looked somewhat embarrassed, Bill looked mildly chagrined, and Fred looked faintly nonplused. However, they were all talking loudly about arranging accommodations for out-of-town guests so Harry supposed that it might be managed.

Of course that was when it happened.

If beds could talk, this one might have pointed out that it had done more then any piece of furniture could be expected. It wasn't made to serve as the playground for a cavorting werewolf and his equally rambunctious mate. Nor was it made to be used as a trampoline for a couple of wizards intent on repeatedly making up for twelve years of separation. Was it any wonder that it had developed a small crack in one of the supporting slats? As beds cannot talk, it said nothing about this. Instead, without any warning, it decided that now would be the best time for the crack to widen just a little too far and the slat to break. Of course it wasn't just any slat that broke. That might not have been noticeable enough. It was 'the slat' that broke, the one that held together the entire bed.

Remus and Sirius had, on more then one occasion, been accused of being oblivious to what was happening around them while they were engaged in this particular pastime. None the less, it is difficult to ignore one's bed falling apart with a crash capable of shattering a silence charm, several pieces of bric-a-brac and the mood all at once. Even without the noise, the sensation of the mattress dropping a foot or so straight down tends to give even the most devoted of lovers pause.

The occupants of the room below were, if possible, even more startled. One minute they were explaining to the twins exactly why they would not be allowed to provide favors for the party and the next thing the whole house is shaking.

Fred, Bill and Percy had all dived off the sofa under the erroneous impression that the ceiling was about to fall on top of them. Everyone else had jumped up and drawn their wands, on the theory that it had to be an attack of some kind to make that much noise.

For a long minute everyone just stood or lay where they were staring at the ceiling trying to figure out exactly what had just happened and then they heard it-laughter. Remus Lupin had always had a bizarre sense of humor.

A minute later Sirius' deep guffaw joined with Remus' slightly overwrought chuckle. The people downstairs relaxed and put away their wands. Several of them had to grin. Embarrassing it might be, but it was really very funny too. Ginny and Hermoine were starting to titter when the noise from upstairs changed.

It was at this point that Harry decided that he needed to get his own place. He really couldn't blame Sirius and Remus for the bed falling apart and he couldn't blame them for lying in the wreckage and giggling like a couple of bedlamites. He could, however, blame them for starting to make very loud and enthusiastic love less then five minutes later.


End file.
